We're Back!
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: The Consortium comes back along with the Pack. Rex has to find a way to stop him and only one friend can help him. Not all may be as it seems, though. RexXCricket. Beginning three chapters move fast because Rex is stressed and nervous so things would seem to happen fast for him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

Confirmed

Rex yawned and leaned back in his chair. There hadn't been a single terrorist or giant robot attack in weeks. He and Noah had played basketball so much that Rex could actually make one in sixteen shots, a fact he was very proud of. Both had started learning martial arts from Six and Five and were a good match for them without either using any form of weapon.

Six and Dr. Holiday were finally together and Five was jealous. Circe had broken up with Rex after going to college and most of Rex's other friends had moved away. Cricket was the only friend besides Noah and Providence that was still around.

"Rex," Six said. "Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry," Rex said. "I zoned out when you and Doc Holiday started getting mushy again."

"I said, there had been rumors of human sized robots matching the descriptions of the Consortium being spotted in the Amazon Rainforest," Six said.

"That narrows it down," Rex said. "I assume you want me going after them?"

"That's right," Six said. "You and Bobo will go."

"What no back up?" Rex asked.

"You have your giant robot form," Six said.

"So?" Rex asked.

"So, use it if you need to," Six said. "Here, follow this to the coordinates then start looking."

Rex rolled his eyes then he and Bobo went to the hanger and took a shuttle to the coordinates. When they landed, Bobo stepped out then turned and went back in.

"I'm bringin' the air conditionah," Bobo said.

A moment later he came out with the air conditioning unit strapped to his back and a hand-held fan blowing on his face.

"A little help?" Bobo said.

Rex made the AC start running and Bobo sighed in relief. Then he started walking.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"They said start lookin'," Bobo said. "Might's well pick a direction."

Rex shrugged and followed after making a fan for himself with the end of his BFS. They walked for a few hours before finding a village. When they arrived, the villagers came to meet them and Rex smirked.

"They're all women and children," Rex said. "Wonder where the men are."

"Dude, they're Amazons!" Bobo said.

"Who?" Rex asked.

"Like Wonder Woman only real," Bobo said.

"Who?" Rex asked again.

"Oh for the love of..." Bobo said putting his hand to his face. "You're so very sheltered. Amazons are a tribe of women. They believe men are all useless except to reproduce. They keep their men around for reproduction purposes then kill them. There are multiple different tribes. A popular coming of age ceremony among most is for daughters to kill their fathers at the age of ten. Looks like this one is more humane. These women kill their men the moment they are no longer needed."

"And what about the boys that are born?" Rex asked.

"Every fifth is allowed to live," Bobo said. "So, while we're here, keep it in your pants if you want to live."

"You too monkey boy," Rex said. "I can see a few monkey skins from here."

Bobo rolled his eyes and walked forward. The women all pulled out spears and knives and aimed them at him.

"We just want to talk," Bobo said. "Then we'll be out of your hair."

"No talk," one woman said. "Ungaga be mad. You die!"

"Ungaga?" Rex asked.

"Great Chieftain," the woman said. "Be mad. Very mad. Kill all Amazon."

"You girls look like you can take care of yourselves," Rex said.

"No," the woman said. "She huge powerful. Make magic sword. Kill all Amazon."

"That sound familiar?" Rex asked. "We'll handle her for you."

"You no strong as Ungaga," the woman said.

Rex put his BFS back together and grinned.

"You sure about that?" Rex asked.

"Ungaga!" one woman said.

The word spread through the village then all of them bowed. Rex was about to feel honored until Bobo flew past. Rex spun just in time to block Black Knight's sword. He stumbled back and blocked a second slash then created a Punk Buster and kicked her backward.

"Well, it's definitely the Consortium," Rex said as the other four stepped out of the trees.

"It's good to see you again Rex," Black Knight said. "Now we can reactivate the Meta-Nanites."

"Nope, sorry," Rex said. "They went kaboom."

"We'll see," Black Knight said.

She attacked Rex again and Rex held his own for a while then began to use his new martial arts training and forced her back easily.

"Fine," Black Knight said. "Then let's try working together."

The Consortium joined into their giant robot form and Rex did the same.

"Impressive," the Consortium said. "You've improved. So have we."

The Consortium threw a punch at Rex and Rex blocked it then delivered his own punch. He flowed it by smashing their head into his knee then kicking them in the side of the head. Then he jumped at them and smashed both feet into their chest. They stumbled back then stood straight up and clapped.

"Let's try this again," the Consortium said holding their hands out.

They formed a sword and shield and smiled. Rex formed a giant blue version of his BFS and they began to fight. After about three minutes, they managed to cut Rex's arm off. He regrew it and they let their weapons disappear. They began to fight Rex with their bare hands again and this time, they actually tried. Rex did his best to hold his own but the longer they fought, the more tired he got and the more energetic they seemed to get. Finally then smashed their knee into Rex's face and his armor began to fall apart. He fell to the ground and reverted to his normal form and the Consortium separated.

"How," Rex said.

"Easy," Black Knight said. "We generate energy from kinetic energy. You hitting us gave us all the energy we needed to crush you."

"I see," Rex said. "Ta ta."

He created his Boogie Pack and flew off with Bobo. Black Knight followed but Bobo blasted her with the rocket launcher he had taken to carrying. Rex flew over the ship and Bobo blasted that too so that the Consortium couldn't use it. Then they flew back to Providence HQ.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

Delay

Rex landed at Providence HQ and he and Bobo ran to the Operations Center and found Six and Dr. Holiday enjoying each other's company. Rex cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, um, hi Rex," Dr. Holiday said stepping away from Six. "How'd it go?"

"Clearly not as well as it was for you two," Rex said grinning. "They're back. And they've learned to generate energy from kinetic energy."

"Perfect," Six said. "Now what?"

"Now, we need to find a way to kill them," Rex said.

"Kill?" Six asked.

"They're not going to stop if we don't," Rex said. "Besides, killing comes naturally to you."

"True," Six said. "But they are still living things."

"We give you permission this one time," White Knight said appearing on the monitor. "Help Rex kill them. Then go back to being yourself."

Six nodded just as Five walked in.

"Did I hear someone say 'kill'?" Five asked in her English accent.

"Hey Five," Rex said.

"Sup?" Five said jumping off of the balcony to the floor. "Who are we killing?"

"The Consortium," Rex said. "They're back."

"Good," Five said. "I was getting bored."

"Me too," Six said. "Shall we?"

"No," Rex said. "We still need one more person's help."

"Who?" Six asked.

"I have to make a run," Rex said ignoring him and running from the room.

"Where is he going?" Six asked.

"To get the recruit," Five said.

"I know who it is," Dr. Holiday said. "He doesn't want to have to drag them back into this life because he knows they won't be able to get back out."

"Cricket," Six said.

Rex knocked on the door and within seconds Cricket answered and smiled when she saw Rex. Even as a human she was fast and athletic. He smiled and walked into the apartment.

"What's up?" Cricket asked.

"The Consortium's back," Rex said. "Me, Six, and Five are going after them."

"Can you beat them?" Cricket asked.

"I don't know," Rex admitted. "Maybe not."

"I'm going with you," Cricket said.

"No offense but you couldn't do much as a human," Rex said. "Five and Six are trained assassins but...you're not."

"I know," Cricket said. "But I know that you can turn me back into my EVO form."

"Are you sure you want me to?" Rex asked. "Not even the Meta-Nanites would be able to cure you again."

"I know," Cricket said. "And I'm sure."

Rex nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he transferred some of his own Nanites into her. She mutated back into her old EVO form then smiled. Then the Nanites started to overreact and her hands darkened and clearly got harder. Then the spikes on her elbows extended into short blades and hardened into black metal.

"Looks like you have a smaller version of my powers," Rex said.

"Yeah," Cricket said. "How do I control it?"

"Um," Rex said. "I'm not sure. It just comes easily to me."

Cricket sighed and began trying to get the blades to turn back to normal. After about fifteen minutes, she finally succeeded and began to practice controlling her new powers.

While she did, Rex flew them back to Providence HQ then he, Six, Five, Bobo, and Cricket took a jet to fly to the Amazon.

"Okay," Six said. "The flight will take a few hours so I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too," Five said.

"The door's not soundproof," Rex warned.

Five glared at him for a moment then smirked. Then she sat in the copilot's seat to wait.

"That's what I thought," Rex said.

"So," Cricket said. "What do they want?"

"Same as before," Rex said. "They want the Meta-Nanites that are inside me."

"I thought you destroyed them," Cricket said.

"I had them deactivate," Rex said. "But they can't be reactivated, as far as I know."

"Not true Rex," Caesar said appearing on a monitor. "You could easily tell them to reactivate and they would also reactivate if Black Knight got her hands on them."

"That's wonderful," Rex said. "You're pretty much useless, you know that, right?"

"Rex," Caesar said. "Do I need to mention the hormone scan I just finished?"

"Nope, I'm good," Rex said. "I'm also a teenager."

"Your point?" Caesar asked. "I haven't-"

Rex shut the speaker off then the monitor. then he began banging his head against the wall.

"Knock it off Rex!" Six called from the back.

Rex rolled his eyes and sat back down beside Cricket. It was the only seat open that wasn't the pilot's seat and Rex didn't feel like crashing them. The problem was that the seat was so small that they were practically sitting in each other's lap.

"I hate these jets," Rex said.

"They're faster than you," Cricket said.

"True," Rex said.

He stood and picked up a rocket launcher then sat in its slot. He pointed the unloaded weapon at Bobo and Bobo aimed his pistols at Rex.

"Drop it kid," Bobo said.

"It's not loaded," Rex said lowering it. "Wuss."

He put the gun away and leaned against the wall. He was having trouble standing still because, understandably, he was nervous about facing the Consortium again.

After an hour, a humanoid robot smashed up through the floor of the ship, grabbed Cricket then jumped back out. Rex dropped through the hole and created his Boogie Pack then flew after the robot which had grown a jet pack. Rex followed as best he could but the robot was far faster. After a few minutes, he couldn't see them anymore and had to stop.

"Damn it!" Rex shouted.

Just then, a blood-red portal opened behind him and a metallic hand with sharpened claws grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him through. He immediately found himself in Abysus.

"Hey Breach," Rex said cheerfully then glared at Van Kleiss. "Van Kleiss."

"Rex," Van Kleiss said. "Nice to meet you. How are you? Good? Excellent. How's the Consortium?"

"Back," Rex said. "But right now my problem is that someone took my friend, Cricket."

Breach opened a portal then picked up four swords.

"Let's go," Breach said.

"Go?" Van Kleiss asked. "No way! I just got out of the bathroom."

Rex rolled his eyes then punched Van Kleiss and walked through the portal. Breach and Biowulf followed and they found themselves at a ruin. They could hear a girl screaming inside. Rex sprinted into the ruin and Breach and Biowulf followed. After a couple minutes, they reached a huge room with pipes covering the walls and a ring in the center. The ring was similar to the one Providence used to hold EVO's while interrogating them.

Cricket was chained inside the ring and was being electrocuted. Rex could feel from a distance that the Nanites were being destroyed but were creating more of themselves to try to keep her alive. Rex created his BFS and moved to free her but the robot kicked him away from her then moved to fight Breach and Biowulf. A second robot landed on top of Rex and pinned him.

"Hello Rex," Zag RS said from both robots. "I've been waiting for you. I could have destroyed her Nanites by now if I had told them to stop reproducing. Shall I tell them?"

"If you do I will tear you apart!" Rex said.

Zag Sat up and turned toward Cricket but Rex drove his BFS through the robot's head then jumped up and cut her shackles. She fell and he caught her then snapped his BFS's blade off and threw it through the other robot.

"Cricket," Rex said. "Wake up."

"Her Nanites are almost gone," Breach said. "She's going to die."

"No," Rex said. "She's not."

Rex placed a hand on her forehead and sent more of his Nanites. When he finished, he had less than half of his normal levels. His Nanites, multiplied until his levels were back to normal and he smiled. Cricket slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Rex?" Cricket asked. "What happened?"

"Zag RS destroyed a lot of your Nanites," Rex said.

"Ninety percent," Breach said. "Rex almost killed himself trying to save you."

"You did?" Cricket asked.

"I have no idea," Rex said. "I can't sense Nanite levels link Breach, apparently, can."

Cricket smirked and Rex helped her up. Then Breach took them all back to the jet and Bobo nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Breach.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

I know the story's moving pretty fast but only because it goes about as fast as I think Rex would think it would. Right now he's nervous so things would seem to happen very quickly.

* * *

Failure

Rex fidgeted constantly as the jet moved closer to their targets. No one blamed him for being nervous but the extreme nervousness was beginning to lower their moral. Finally Six landed and nodded to him. They all piled out and Rex sighed. He and bobo led them through the trees until they reached the Amazon village. The village was destroyed and the Amazons were all dead. Black Knight was sitting on top of a half-standing wall and the other Consortium members were standing around her.

"Welcome back Rex," Black Knight said. "Ready for round two?"

Rex created his BFS and charged her and she met his charge and matched his skill. The other consortium members picked a target and began fighting them. Six and Five held their own extremely well against the Consortium and Bobo was doing fairly well also. Cricket, on the other hand, was losing, badly. She was fast and precise but her opponent was Reddick and he was easily throwing her around. Bobo was against Xanubian who wasn't attacking, only avoiding attacks.

Rex blocked a slash from Black Knight and glanced to the side to see Reddick pin Cricket to the ground and draw a sword to kill her. Just as he did, her Nanites spiked and her hands grew into small, green, metallic cubes and grew two cutlasses that were shaped like elephant tusks. They were held in reverse grip and were about three feet long and two or three inches wide. She used one to block Reddick's blade then slashed his stomach.

Reddick jumped back and Rex grinned then kicked Black Knight away with his Punk Buster. He stood and looked to his right just as Cricket created a Slam Cannon and blasted Reddick with it. Then Rex blocked Black Knight's sword and blasted her with his own Slam Cannon. Black Knight stood and the Consortium formed their giant robot form and Rex did the same. Cricket was about to but Breach grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"But he needs my help," Cricket said.

"Shoot them from down here," Breach said.

Cricket did that but the Consortium barely seemed to notice.

"Here," Bobo said dumping a pile of rockets behind her. "Shoot these."

Cricket loaded the Slam Cannon and fired and when the rockets exploded on the side of the Consortium's head, they stumbled then blocked one of Rex's attacks then smashed his leg off at the knee. They hit him in the side of the head with the severed leg then they created a BFS with their right hand and grinned.

"Goodbye Rex," the Consortium said.

They cut him in half then quartered him. Rex dropped out of his armor and flew to the others.

"Where were you two?" Rex asked seeing Breach and Biowulf.

Biowulf pointed into the trees and Rex saw a three story tall robot with a saw and a laser cannon. The robot was trashed and the driver was bound and gagged in front of it.

"Okay then," Rex said. "Breach, we need to get out of here."

Breach teleported them all away just before the Consortium's foot crashed down where they had been.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

The story will be a lot slower now because Rex is going to calm down.

* * *

Gathering

Rex looked around. Breach had taken them to the first place that popped into her head, her dollhouse. Rex was still slightly creeped out by the place but it was a welcome alternative from the underside of the Consortium's foot. Breach seemed both at ease and worried about being in her dollhouse.

"Nobody change anything," Rex said. "Thank you for saving us Breach."

Breach nodded the nervousness winning over the calm. Rex looked around and noticed several harmless EVO's running around. Then Breach opened a portal and Skalamander and Van Kleiss stepped through.

"You know Rex," Van Kleiss said. "That really hurt."

"Good," Rex said. "You earned it."

Van Kleiss rolled his eyes and went upstairs but made the mistake of touching the banister which fell off and smashed on the floor. Breach screamed, clutching her head and teleported the banister away. Van Kleiss didn't look the least bit sorry but continued anyway. Rex sighed then walked outside. Cricket followed him and Six sat down on the floor so that he didn't break anything.

Cricket found Rex sitting on the roof of a convenience store staring into the sky. She jumped up next to him carefully and sat down. Just then a red portal appeared above Rex and a small square black box dropped into his lap. He opened it and sighed. There was a beautiful diamond ring in it and Cricket grinned.

"Breach wants to help," Cricket said.

"No," Rex said. "She's just picking on me again."

Cricket laughed and Rex smiled. She had a beautiful laugh. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. After a couple minutes they both stopped and Cricket leaned on his shoulder.

"Not much for scenery," Cricket said. "At least it's safe."

Rex agreed on both counts but wouldn't say that to Breach. He knew that her dollhouse was the one place that no one could pick on her. She seemed to be better than before though. She seemed a little more open.

"How long do you think we'll be able to wait here?" Cricket asked.

"Don't know," Rex said. "Probably a while."

"So," Cricket said. "What do you remember of your time running with me and the guys?"

"Enough to remember that Quarry was full of it," Rex said. "I originally didn't mean for you guys to be turned over to him. You guys were my best friends. The recording he got was meant to be the last piece of evidence for me to be able to get close enough to cure or kill him. We would never have gotten out otherwise. But then I lost my memory and he found the recording. Then he used it against me."

"I see," Cricket said. "Thank you for trying. And thank you for coming back for us."

"Of course," Rex said. "I'd never leave you. You guys are my friends."

Cricket smiled and looked down to see Van Kleiss walking down the street with several extremely breakable objects of varying type.

"Rex," Cricket said.

Rex dropped in front of Van Kleiss and Van Kleiss smiled.

"Hello Rex," Van Kleiss said. "I'm taking this to the building with the most windows."

"Put it down gently Van Kleiss," Rex said. "You're not going to screw up Breach's sanctuary."

"I'm going to do so much more than that," Van Kleiss said. "I'm going to kill her this time."

"No, you're not," Rex said. "I was partially hoping you would be helpful in this fight. Now I can see that you won't. So, now you will either leave or die."

A red portal suddenly appeared behind him and sent him away. Breach and Rex caught the breakable objects then Breach sent them back to their appropriate places. Rex sighed and flew back to his seat. Cricket jumped up and sat next to him again then created a blade with the powers Rex had given her.

"It's different than yours," Cricket said.

"Yes," Rex said. "Because your EVO form is mostly about speed rather than strength."

"True," Cricket said. "Can you help me learn to use my powers?"

Rex nodded and told her how to create some of the machines he did. Hers were always different. Rather than Rex's version of a Boogie Pack, hers was a jet pack with wings similar to a jet's. Her version of the Rex Ride was more streamline and clearly faster. Her Smack Hands and Slam Cannons were the same, though.

"Cool," Cricket said. "I like my machines better than yours."

"So don't I," Rex said jealously.

Cricket smiled and they walked back to the others and found the rest of the surviving Six most dangerous people on the planet had arrived.

"Hey guys," Rex said.

They ignored him and he shrugged and leaned against the wall with Cricket and Bobo.

"What's happening?" Rex asked.

"They're playing catch up," Bobo said. "Once they're done, we're going to go pick up the doc."

Rex nodded and waited mostly patiently for the most dangerous people in the room to finish playing catch up. Of course, the most patient people in history would lose his temper waiting for them to finish bragging about previous missions.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

Awry

Rex yawned covering his mouth and looked around. Six and Five were making plans but the others were still trading stories.

"Enough of this," Rex said. "Six, how's the plan?"

"Just finished," Six said.

"Breach," Rex said.

Breach nodded then teleported them all to the Amazon where they had been. The Consortium was gone and so was the Amazon. The entire rainforest had been reduced to a barren wasteland.

"Geez," Rex said. "Guess we're late. Where'd they go?"

"I think there," Five said pointing into the sky where a huge metallic cube was floating.

"The Cube," Rex said. "Good movie. Not very excited about trying it."

"I doubt it's the same as the movie," Five said.

"I hope you're right," Rex said. "Breach, if you would."

Breach opened a portal and they stepped through and into a perfectly cubic room that was blindingly white and thirty feet tall. The walls were completely smooth except for a single perfectly round door on each wall, the floor, and the ceiling dead center of each. There was also a ladder leading up to each door, even on the floor.

"Doors are for chumps," Rex said creating his Smack Hands and making them spin.

"Which way to the center?"

"That way," Breach said pointing.

Rex moved to drill through the wall but the moment his hand touched the wall, the hand exploded and the walls all lit up with laser fields.

"Perfect," Rex said. "Down it is."

He opened the door and they all dropped through. The door closed after them and the door in the floor of that room opened. Dos was standing on it, however, and fell in. when he landed they all heard his legs break. Then, the same laser fields from the previous room finished closing around him and reduced him to dust.

"What?" Six asked. "Didn't we just leave that room?"

"It's the Cube," Rex said. "It doesn't matter if we just left the room. We went down and now we're up. It makes perfect sense here."

"He's right," Breach said. "My powers are useless here. Every law of physics no longer applies. I'm sorry."

"What do we do?" Rex asked.

"Simple," Rex said. "We move. Fast."

He pointed and they saw that there was a laser field forming. Rex opened the door then froze. He could see the others ahead of himself and when he turned around, he could see the back of his head. He turned back around and climbed down, the laser field had moved halfway across the room so there was plenty of room. Cricket followed him, then Bobo, Six, Five, IV, Biowulf, Breach, and Trey. Skalamander was almost to the door but his crystal hand slipped behind the handrail and got stuck.

"Skalamander!" Breach said.

"Break his arm!" Rex said. "He regrows it but can't get out with it!"

Biowulf climbed back to the door and reached through but Skalamander shoved him back through just before the door closed. If Biowulf had stayed any longer, he would be in two pieces and useful to no one.

"Skalamander!" Biowulf said standing and climbing to the door.

"It's not the same room anymore," Rex said.

Biowulf opened the door and froze. The room beyond was now blood red instead of white. Now Rex could see that the walls were partially see-through and there were colored lights behind them.

"It's...a different room," Biowulf said reaching toward the door.

"Stop!" Rex shouted pulling him back down.

Biowulf glared at him but Rex held up a hand then climbed up and pulled a ball of paper out of his jacket pocket. He unballed it then slowly moved it toward the room. The moment it passed into the room, it lit on fire and less than a half second later it was ashes. But that was only the part that had been in the room. The rest was undamaged.

"That would be your hand," Rex said. "From now on, I lead, you follow."

He turned and crossed the room to the opposite wall and opened that door. The room was blue and Rex tossed the rest of the paper through the door. Nothing happened until it touched the floor. The walls instantly electrified and burned the paper. The rungs of the ladders and the doors were the only things that could be touched. Rex carefully climbed down the ladder then walked across the rungs of the ladder on the floor to the door. He opened it and created a smack hand then let it fall apart. When it landed on the floor, nothing happened. He dropped through the door then created his Boogie Pack to hover in the air. Six dropped through and Rex caught him then lowered him to the floor. Next came Five, Biowulf, Breach, IV, and Cricket. When Trey began to walk to the door, he slipped and landed hard on the floor. Rex closed the door and Six held Five back.

"Trey!" Five screamed as the door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry," Rex said floating down to the floor and releasing his Boogie Pack.

"You will be," Five said. "Once we get done with this mission, I'm going to kill you."

Rex looked around then flew back up to the door he had just closed and opened it. The room beyond was green and Rex closed the door. Then he opened it again and the room was white. He flew down then ferried the others through then went through himself.

"So," Five said. "How do you intend to get us through this place to the center?"

"I keep us alive and we'll be there eventually," Rex said. "Although, I have to say that this Cube has already made our plan go awry."

"You don't say," Five said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters or the Cube.

* * *

Home Again

Rex sighed and sat against the wall. They had gone through another five rooms and hadn't lost anyone but had come very close to losing both Cricket and Five. Rex had caught both by some miracle and had saved them before they could fall onto the floor which would have triggered the floor to open and a lava pit to be revealed. He was, however, beginning to get tired. Usually he used his powers to fight so the adrenaline kept him from noticing just how much energy it generally took to create his machines. He sighed again and rested his face in his hands. He had been thorough when checking the room for traps so he knew it was safe to rest but he and Cricket seemed to to be the only ones who could sit still. He could because he was about to pass out and Cricket could because she knew how he felt and was also tired, though not nearly as tired as him.

"We need to move," Biowulf said.

"Feel free," Rex said. "I need to rest so I don't black out next time I try to make a machine."

"Then rest while you're walking," Biowulf said.

"Enough," Cricket said. "Rex is right. We're safe in this room and using our powers is a lot more exhausting than you think."

"I can beat some energy into him if you want," Biowulf said.

"Touch him and I'll send you into whatever room my portals send you to," Breach said. "I doubt you'll find another safe room before you die."

Biowulf stared at her then leaned against the wall trying hard not to attack her out of anger. He may have been her teammate but he still wanted her dead quite often.

"I agree with Biowulf," IV said. "I believe we should keep moving before this room relocates to the outside."

"We're already on the outside," Rex said. "We have been for hours. The worst that could happen is it moves inward."

"Rex, I get that you're tired but maybe they're right and we should get moving," Six said.

"Oh let the kid rest," Five said. "As long as we're in this room we're safe and if he's right we can't possibly be any further away when he's done."

"True but still..." Six said.

"Enough," Rex said. "If you guys feel so strongly about it by all means, go on ahead. I'm staying here and anyone that wants to is welcome to stay with me."

Everyone stared at him for a moment then Biowulf turned and climbed to the nearest door then dropped through followed swiftly by IV. The door closed after them and Five sighed.

"We probably won't find them again will we?" Five asked.

"No," Rex said. "They'll be dead soon enough anyway."

"FIVE!" IV's voice suddenly shouted from behind the door he had just gone through. "FIVE HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME IN! HURRY!"

Five instantly climbed up to the door and opened it. Six yanked her down out of the way just before an enormous blade shot through and stuck into the wall about an inch above Rex.

"Phew," Rex said rolling out of the way. "Welcome, come on in."

A moment later a beach ball sized sphere floated into the room with the blade retracting back into its otherwise perfectly smooth side. Rex sighed and took a step sideways toward Cricket just as thousands of spikes shot out of the sides. Five and Six somehow managed to scramble through the door which was still open but Cricket wasn't as lucky. Rex, knowing that would be the case, stepped in front of her and formed his Block Party only to have the spikes shoot straight through the energy shields and into him. They stopped there, however, leaving Cricket unscathed. The ball retracted its spikes and Rex, using the last of his strength, threw Cricket threw the door after Six and Five just before it closed. Then he collapsed as the ball fell apart having completed its function.

Cricket stood frozen staring at the now closed door that she had just come through. Six grabbed her arm and and pulled her over to an open door and pushed her through. Five caught her and Six was about to climb through but the door closed before he could. Then the room Five and Cricket were in began to move. It wasn't simply moving around in the cube it was pitching back and fourth like a ship in a storm. After Cricket and Five had both lost their balance, all of the doors opened and Cricket fell through the one in the floor while Five was literally thrown through the one she had come through. Cricket activated her Boogie Pack in time to keep from dying and Five managed to not break anything on her landing. Both landed in safe rooms.

Six sat against the wall of his room sighing and rested for a few minutes. When a second metal ball like the one that had attacked them in the last room he was in appeared, he quickly climbed up and through the nearest door making sure to close it behind him. Then he dropped down to the floor and looked around. He couldn't see anything but he smelled something off about the air.

_Gas,_ Six thought running to the nearest door and opening it before climbing through and climbing down the rungs.

When he reached the floor he looked around and took a deep breath before sitting against the wall. Each room he went to he felt more and more tired and was beginning to sympathize for Rex for having wanted to keep moving despite Rex wanting to rest.

Five groaned and pushed herself up onto her hands looking around just as the door in the ceiling opened and IV fell through. Five caught him and set him down to see that he was alive but out cold.

"The hell happened to you?" Five asked knowing he wouldn't answer.

IV winced and cracked one eye open grinning.

"I would ask if this is heaven but I doubt Heaven would hurt," IV said. "Or for that matter, look exactly like the room I just left. Damn electric walls."

"Oh that room again huh?" Five asked.

"Yep," IV said. "Wish Rex were here. Where is he anyway?"

Five's face fell and IV was able to guess the answer.

"Oh," IV said. "I see. I'm sorry. I had no idea that he...I would have figured he'd be the one to live."

"He died saving Cricket," Five said. "Always knew emotions would get him killed. Still..."

IV pushed himself up and looked around.

"Which way next?" IV asked.

"Don't know," Five asked. "Rex always seemed to know which way to go but I don't know how."

"Probably he could see Nanites," IV said. "Hey, where did Breach disappear to?"

"I...don't know," Five said. "I lost track of her when a ball of spikes tried to skewer me. Biowulf?"

"Found a room where he had to fight his exact copy only his exact copy couldn't run out of energy," IV said.

"Ouch," Five said.

"He didn't last very long because he was already tired from the room before where he had had to dodge lasers," IV said. "Unfortunately, I sealed him in before my copy could reach the door."

"I see," Five said. "Well, let's see if we can't find a way to the Consortium shall we?"

"How are we supposed to beat them if we do?" IV asked.

"One thing at a time," Five said. "If all else fails we can simply send them into a room with a trap and close the door."

IV grinned and they went through a random door hoping and praying that they could find another safe room without one of them dying.

Cricket released her Boogie Pack and looked around. She and Rex could both see the correct path because there were more Nanites on the correct path. They couldn't really "see" the path so much as "sense" it. She could also see that the room the path wanted her to take had a trap just by looking through the door. Every three seconds a laser screen would pass through the room. If she jumped and sprinted, she might make it to the nearest door before the screen reached her but the door she needed was all the way across the room.

After watching the lasers pass and forming a plan she crouched waiting for the right moment. The screen passed and she jumped.

One

She hit the ground rolling.

Two

She opened the door.

Three

She dropped through the door just a half second before the screen passed over her. Then she waited and the moment the next screen passed she flew back up through the door and began running.

One

She reached the rungs on the wall.

Two

She jumped to the door pushing the button.

Three

The door didn't open. Just as the screen was about to hit her, a blood red portal opened beside her and pulled her through before closing. The screen continued and Cricket fell to the floor at Breach's feet.

"Oh, Breach," Cricket said. "Thank you. The door was jammed I think."

"The door was part of the trap," Breach said. "I found the same room."

"I see," Cricket said. "Oh wow, we're right next to the Consortium's room."

"I know," Breach said. "I'd get the others but the only reason I was able to get you was I had a portal already half open to that room in case someone else found it."

"Look at that," Five said climbing through a door. "I told you I could get us here."

"I'm shocked," IV said. "When you said you could find Cricket, I didn't think you meant you actually knew where she was."

"Neither did I," Five said. "I am good."

Six groaned and opened another door. He had gone through three rooms at a full sprint since all three were trapped and the last one had had shooting lasers, one of which had grazed his leg. Six climbed down the rungs and turned then froze. He was back in the room he had left Rex in. Rex, however, was now sitting against the wall instead of where he had fallen.

"Hey Six," Rex said smiling. "That looks painful."

"Yours looks worse," Six said. "Although, you do finally look like a priest."

"I know I know, I'm holey," Rex said grinning as his Nanites activated for about a second and partially healed his wounds. "The ball disrupted my Nanites so I'm not healing as fast as I had hoped."

"You heal?" Six asked.

"Ever since I got the Meta-Nanites yeah," Rex said. "Even though I shut them off."

"Reactivate them," Six said. "You'll heal and you'll be strong enough to stop the Consortium."

"Or they'll steal them and get even stronger," Rex said as his Nanites finally finished healing him and returned to full strength. "Much better. Now, we are perfectly positioned."

"Why?" Six asked.

Rex opened the door in the floor and dropped through and Six followed. A moment later they both stood at the edge of a computer room where the Consortium stood in the middle.

"Not enough room for giant robots," Rex said looking around. "This will be much easier."

The Consortium all started laughing and Black Knight walked over forming her BFS. Rex formed his as well and instantly stumbled. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Six caught him and Rex's BFS fell apart.

"Here," Six said holding out a Magna Blade.

Rex smirked and stood shaking his head but Six still held it out.

"I'm covered," Six said.

Rex finally sighed and took the blade and Six drew his Katana putting his other Magna Blade away. Black Knight swung at Rex who blocked it with the Magna Blade managing to create a metal hand to make sure he didn't lose the blade. He blocked several more swings from Black Knight who jumped back as Rex and Six swung at her at the same time. Six managed to leave a scratch on her shoulder but it healed.

"Six," Rex said. "I'll handle this. You need to use the computer to try to help the others."

"Okay," Six said.

He ran over to the computer and Black Knight smirked walking back over to Rex.

"You just don't learn your lesson do you?" Black Knight asked. "The more we fight the weaker you get and the stronger we get."

"Try me," Rex said.

Black Knight charged at him and swung her BFS while creating her energy whip with her other hand. Rex blocked the BFS then leapt over her whip. He spun and cut the whip then leapt sideways out of the way of her BFS. Then he pushed himself up and sprinted forward. Black Knight swung again and he blocked it but it still sent him flying since Black Knight had been getting stronger each time he blocked an attack. Rex crashed into a door just before it opened and Cricket, Breach, IV, and Five stepped through. Cricket pulled Rex up and Rex looked around. Bobo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bobo?" Rex asked. "Six."

Six turned to the monitor and his mouth fell open.

"He's in a room with an infinite supply of bananas and pizza," Six said. "Should I get him out?"

"Let me see," Rex said. "No. He should be...I lied. Get him moving."

Six looked closer and saw that every bundle of bananas was beginning to release a swarm of Brazilian Wandering Spiders each. Six began typing and a moment later a door opened and sucked Bobo through. Then, he landed in Six's lap.

"What's the big idea?" Bobo asked.

Rex pointed at the screen. The room was now so infested with the spiders that it was almost all that could be seen. Bobo shuddered and looked around noticing the Consortium.

"Why are they just standing there?" Bobo asked.

"We're waiting for Rex to decide he's ready to fight again," Black Knight said. "After all, it's not like any of you are a threat."

Rex turned toward Black Knight and Cricket stood next to him forming her arm blades. Rex didn't bother arguing since he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Shall we?" Rex asked.

"Let's," Cricket said.

They both charged at Black Knight and Six and Five charged at Xanubian. Breach attacked Reddick, IV charged at Roswell, and Bobo began shooting at Sir Anthony Haden-Scott. The fights were all fairly even and violent. Black Knight was able to easily hold off both Rex and Cricket while growing stronger with each attack. Cricket and Rex were a perfect team, however, and were still able to give Black Knight a run for her money. Reddick threw chunks of metal and anything else he could at Breach while avoiding her attacks. All she could really do was attack by throwing malfunctioning portals at him which would either send a piece of him to oblivion or would send it somewhere in the Cube. Reddick seemed to be having trouble avoiding her attacks but she was also having trouble avoiding his.

Roswell and Sir Anthony Haden-Scott were shoulder to shoulder launching attacks at IV and Bobo. Bobo was easily jumping around avoiding bolts of lightning, fire, and ice while IV was easily sidestepping most and using his energy reflective gauze rapping to fling lightning bolts back at the two of them. They were actually a fair match but no one was having much luck hurting anyone. Of course, compared to Five and Six, they were doing awesome. Xanubian was allowing Six and Five to almost hit him then backing time up and easily countering the attack since he knew it was coming. To everyone in the room it simply looked like he was so good that they couldn't touch him. They were, however, able to make him have to move once they began coordinating their attacks.

Finally, after about an hour of fighting, Black Knight managed to slash Rex's chest and Reddick threw the computer at Breach ending up knocking almost everyone out in the process. Cricket had been the only one to avoid the attacks and ran over to Rex.

"Ouch," Rex said as he healed. "Damn Black Knight."

"You have to do it," Cricket said. "Then you can stand against all of them."

"Then I could cure all of them," Rex said. "Fine."

And with that, he reactivated the Meta-Nanites.

"Now then, since I feel like enjoying myself," Rex said charging forward.

He began swinging Six's Magna blade quickly and easily severely wounding both Reddick and Sir Anthony Haden-Scott then spun and stabbed Roswell through the heart. They would all heal but before they could, Rex opened a door and used his Nanites to make the Cube suck all of the Consortium members through. Just before he could close the door, Reddick used his ability to hold the door open and Black Knight stepped through with Xanubian while the others gave them Nanites for extra power. Xanubian was able to avoid Rex for the most part but Black Knight was able to mach him blow for blow. After a while, Rex began to lose ground. Then Cricket joined him just in time to block a stab from Black Knight that would have killed Rex.

"Thanks," Rex said before forming his Punk Buster and kicking both Consortium members through the door.

Xanubian managed to back up time and step out of the way of Rex's attack and a laser field activated in the room on all sides closing in around the rest of the Consortium.

"You're cold Xanubian," Rex said. "But I don't need my Meta-Nanites anymore."

He deactivated them and used his Smack Hands to lift the computer off the others. They all stood and got ready to attack Xanubian.

"Go," Rex said swinging at Xanubian.

To everyone else, it looked like he was merely avoiding their attacks. He ducked under Rex's fist jumped back to avoid Cricket's blade, kicked Six's blade around toward IV, sidestepped Bobo's laser blasts, ducked under Five's foot since she had lost her guitar, and then bumped into the wall in the corner. Rex and Cricket both formed Slam Cannons, Six pulled out throwing knives, Bobo gave one of his guns to Five, and IV and Breach both picked up pointed poles like javelins.

"I see," Xanubian said as everyone launched a projectile making it impossible for him to escape even with his power. "I yield."

Then the projectiles hit and it became difficult to know where his body was.

"Did he just surrender?" Six asked.

"No," Rex said. "He accepted his fate."

"Oh," Six said.

Rex handed Six his Magna blade then placed his hand on the wall opening a straight tunnel to the outside of the Cube. It was about a mile long but Rex and Cricket both formed bikes with extended seats to hold the others. Rex ended up with one extra but suddenly had an idea and formed a rocket on the back of his ride.

"Race you," Rex said.

"Sure," Cricket said and sped off before Rex could react. He sped off as well using his rocket but her ride was still faster than his.

He sighed and a moment later they shot out of the Cube as it began to fall apart behind them. Breach sent the pieces into space then sent the two rides and everyone on them into her Dollhouse where they wouldn't die on impact. Unfortunately, both rides crashed into a building before they could stop and Breach screamed in pain holding her head.

"Sorry," Rex said.

"It's okay," Breach said after recovering. Either way, you're all going home. IV and Five first."

"See you around Six," Five said kissing him before stepping through the portal Breach opened.

"I assume you don't want me to tell Holiday about this," Rex said.

"Not one detail," Six said.

"What's in it for me?" Rex asked.

"I won't let Caesar say anything about his hormone scan and I'll erase it," Six said.

"Done," Rex said.

"What hormone scan?" Cricket asked.

"Nothing," Rex said.

Cricket sighed and walked outside. Rex followed, afraid he had made her mad.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"Fine," Cricket said. "Just wanted to take a walk before heading back."

"Worried what your friends will say about you being an EVO again?" Rex guessed.

"Yes," Cricket admitted. "The only friends I ever really had as an EVO were Tuck and Skwydd."

"And me," Rex said.

Cricket stopped and turned around then kissed him. Before he could react she pulled away smirking.

"I thought that went without saying," Cricket said smiling. "I mean, unless you disagree."

Rex simply smirked and kissed her. After a couple seconds they pulled away as a red portal formed beside them. Before either could react, Breach appeared on their other side and shoved them through.

Rex stumbled over a chord as he and Cricket were shoved into the ops center of Providence HQ and fell to the ground with Cricket landing on top of him.

"Really guys?" Bobo asked. "In public? Wow. I never would have guessed."

"Shut up," Rex said as Cricket and him untangled themselves and stood.

"So Rex," White Knight said. "I hear the Consortium is finally all dead. Congratulations. And thank you."

"No problem White," Rex said. "Although, I don't think I've ever heard you say thank you before."

"You'll never hear me say it again either," White Knight said. "Take the rest of the day off. You've earned it."

"Um, White, it's like eleven at night already," Rex said.

"My point exactly," White Knight said.

Rex sighed and shook his head then led Cricket to the only available room, which also happened to be his since Bobo had started to sleep in the Petting Zoo. Rex was glad that the Consortium was gone but was even more glad that Cricket had stuck around even when the others all left. He couldn't be happier with the way the mission turned out even if the others hadn't died.

THE END

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending I could barely think at all when I wrote this. Oh well. Read and review.


End file.
